dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Pipe Bomb (DN3D)
The Pipe Bomb is an improvised explosive device (IED) found throughout most of the games in the franchise. It is an explosive in a metal casing and is detonated with a handheld detonator. It is very effictive for taking out large groups of enemies in close quarters. Description The Pipebombs are rather small pipe-formed bombs that a player can throw out and detonate at will. There's actually no limit on how many Pipebombs the player can throw out before detonating. Both the Battlelord and Mini Battlelord wields a form of a Chaingun Cannon with a attached mortar launcher; although they look nothing like the Pipebombs and act as proximity mines instead of triggerable mines, they share the same "impact" sound as the Pipebomb whenever they hit the ground. Tips and Tricks * Perfect weapon for setting up traps and the like; remember that there's no limit on how many you can throw out and each bomb does a tremendous amount of damage as well. * Can be used quite well as an offensive weapon although some experience is always good to use it effectively. * The longer you hold down the fire key the further Duke will throw a Pipebomb. * Single Pipebombs lying around can be blown up by gunfire, Incineratoror or other explosives; you can use this to your advantage if you're not the owner of said bomb. * You can also pick up Pipebombs other players have thrown out or the level designer put there and use it as your own; just walk over it and you'll automatically pick it up. * In multiplayer,crounching with pipes can be useful for traps because pipebomb is silenced when crounching (no three bouncing sounds,but crounching makes weapon throw distance reduced) being a great trap when running away (just crounch in a corner and pipe it,and wait your opponent pass and boom,working better when opponent is a bit far).This is better than RPG trapping(which makes switching weapon sound,and pipebomb have no switch sound).The trap corner can also be made by throwing up the pipe,it will delay to fall at ground and do sounds,working when opponent is following you closer.This time can be extended flying or jumping. * Combining this weapon with holoduke can be useful because you can hide your pipebombs,specially behind holoduke's chest.Throw the pipe in a more tall place (like bathroom sink) or at water ground with a swinning holoduke and hide your pipes with holoduke.When your opponent shoot surprised your holoduke,he can be exploded losing a frag,or you can explode pipes at distance.Also can hide projectiles at longer distances like rockets etc but this tactic is less useful.Better holoduke combination is with pipebombs. LameDuke The Pipebomb in LameDuke is almost the same as the one in the final game, but the LameDuke Pipebomb’s throw distance is shorter than the final’s. Additionally, Duke starts every level with 699 pipe bombs. Trivia * In Version 1.4 of Duke 3D a full box of Pipe Bombs contains 5 rounds instead of 6. * Single Pipebombs placed can be destroyed if hit. They won't respawn in multiplayer anymore if that happens and will cease to exist. * In Version 1.3D, if Duke has 49 grenades and goes to pickup a box of grenades, he takes a grenade from the box but the box still remains on the ground. This trick would make the Player to have infinite ammo because the box will never consume. Doesn't work if you have 48 or less grenades, it automatically picks up the box. In Version 1.4 this bug has been fixed as you automatically pickup the box if you have less than 50 grenades (like other weapons). * In the Sega Mega Drive port of Duke Nukem 3D the Pipe Bombs are first found in The Incubator. Category:DN3D weapons Category:LameDuke weapons Category:DNA Weapons